The Gem of Gondor
by Avonmora
Summary: Days before Aragorn's coronation Arwen picks a little something up. See what ensues. Bad summary, hopefully a good story though. Please try it out. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Here is a new Lord of the Rings story. I'm trying a different point of view thing for this one. I do not own LOTR, only Diorwen is my creation. So enjoy!

* * *

Chatpter One

Everyone was rushing through the city and the roar of chaos from the field below seemed to be chasing them all. One young woman lost her hold on her daughter's chubby hand. She couldn't get back to the child for the push of panicking people was too strong. The little girl stumbled without her mother and fell down, hitting her curly head.

The only thing the child would remember of that day was being picked up by a stunningly beautiful woman with pointed ears and having that woman snuggle her close and carry away from the noise.

Diorwen

Diorwen woke late as usual, it was joke amongst her family members nearly every day at the lunch table, for she rarely managed to make it to breakfast.

"Late again, Di," Eldarion chided as Diorwen made her afternoon appearance in the private dining room.

"Your sister needs her beauty sleep," Arwen said from one head of the table. Her mother would know nothing of beauty sleep, for her beauty was Elvish and effortless.

"It didn't work." Eldarion laughed at his own rude joke.

"Eldarion, please try to act your age." Aragorn rolled his eyes where he sat at the other head of the table.

The royal children jested with each other, only in the most playful manner, and had always been the best of friends, although they looked nothing alike.

Eldarion was the perfect combination of the ruggedly handsome King of Gondor and his gorgeous Queen. He had the fair skin and ebony hair of his mother, with Aragorn's piercing eyes.

Diorwen knew why she didn't look like the rest of them. She knew the whole story of her separation from her birth mother. The royal couple had adopted her when they were sure no one would come back to claim her. A messenger brought word that her mother had been killed by the rush of the crowd, trying to fight her way back to her daughter. Aragorn and Arwen had made her Princess Diorwen of Gondor.

"Soon the Fellowship will visit," Aragorn said.

That news cheered Diorwen. She loved the Hobbits and, of course, Gimli. There was one member, however, who never visited. Aragorn spoke fondly of him.

The Prince of Mirkwood hadn't been to Gondor since Aragorn's coronation and marriage.

"When will they arrive, melleth (love)?" Arwen asked.

"Within a few days time. And Legolas is visiting as well." Aragorn smiled.

Legolas

Legolas had long since gotten a new horse after Arod, but he hadn't had a horse like him since. He rode by himself to Gondor. He hadn't been in nearly twenty-three years and he missed Aragorn dearly. He hadn't met the Crown Prince yet and had only seen the Princess before he left after the coronation.

She had been young then and she would be almost twenty now. Legolas had been fascinated with the immediate love that Arwen and Aragorn had had for the child that wasn't even theirs.

He had left before they figured out what to do with the child. Soon after he returned to Eryn Lasgalen he received a letter from Aragorn.

Arwen had sent many trusted people to find out about the child's family.

Aragorn wrote that the child's mother was one of many who had not survived the pandemonium and her father had died on Pelennor Field. He also wrote that Arwen was begging him to agree to take the child as their own. Aragorn admitted that he had a soft spot for the child.

Legolas had written back encouraging his friend to take the child in. The people would love her and after a son was born there would be no problem.

Aragorn and Legolas had continued a frequent correspondence, but neither had visited. Aragorn was rebuilding Gondor while Legolas helped his father in Mirkwood where all remaining Elves had moved.

It had been long since Legolas had seen anyone of the Fellowship, except Gimli, who visited often.

After the coronation Legolas had been sure the call of the sea would come to him, but for the past twenty years, there was nothing.

Legolas continued the rest of his journey thinking about the Fellowship and their journey.

Arwen

"Ouch Naneth (mother)!" Diorwen exclaimed again as Arwen pulled the brush through the unruly, fiery curls.

"Goheno nin (forgive me)," Arwen apologized. She smiled at her beautiful daughter in the mirror.

The moment Arwen had seen Diorwen, as she was walking through Gondor; she knew they were meant to be together. She had begged and pleaded with Aragorn to take her in themselves.

Arwen had grown so attached to the darling little girl that she could bear to be parted from her.

"But what will she be to us?" Aragorn had asked.

"Our daughter, of course," Arwen had said simply. "Please melleth (love)?"

And the child had become the daughter of the King and Queen of Gondor, Princess Diorwen.

Soon after the adoption of Diorwen, Eldarion had been born and they had all settled into being a royal family.

Arwen placed the brush on the vanity counter and pulled Diorwen's curls behind her shoulders.

No one would guess that Arwen and Diorwen were mother and daughter, but Arwen knew they were, even though she had not carried Diorwen or given birth to her, they were as close as any biological mother and daughter.

Diorwen was gorgeous, not like Arwen, but in her own way. Her hair was like fire and her eyes were a very bright green. She was such a personable and outgoing young woman and the people of Gondor adored her.

"I must go help your gather prepare. I think he is a little nervous," Arwen confided.

Her daughter smiled at her in the mirror and turned on the stool as she left.

Legolas

The forest broke and Pelennor Field came into view. It looked so different form the last time he had been there. Legolas rode through it and arrived at the gates. They swung open wide to permit him entrance.

A stable boy came out and took his horse. Legolas then walked up the steps to the palace doors.

* * *

So there it is! Please review! I'm going to need some help on this one. It was just a whim. I would love to know who else's point of view thing I should do and any other suggestions any of you have! No hate comments or flames please! Anything else is most welcome!

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it has been so long, but right now I'm really working on my other story "The Heart of the Princess." Check it out if you haven't. I do not own LOTR. Enjoy!

* * *

The Gem of Gondor

Chapter Two

Aragorn

Aragorn was so nervous about Legolas coming. It had been so long since he had seen his best friend.

One of the guards knocked on his door.

"Yes?" Aragorn pulled the door open.

"The Prince of Mirkwood has arrived, Sire." The guard then closed the door.

Aragorn smiled and walked quickly to the great hall. He stopped and watched Arwen and Legolas embrace tightly and then watched Arwen as she introduced Eldarion. Diorwen was nowhere to be seen.

Aragorn walked up to his friend and they embraced.

"It has been too long mellon nin (my friend)," Aragorn said, holding Legolas at arm's length.

"It has, but it seems that you have done a wonderful job with your realm and son in that time." Legolas smiled.

Aragorn looked around. "Arwen, where is Diorwen?"

"I'm right here!" Diorwen called, coming down the stairs. Her hair was windblown and her cheeks flushed. "Goheno nin (forgive me), I was in the stables." She smiled and curtsied to Legolas.

"Finally, here is my gem of Gondor." Aragorn smiled at Diorwen.

"You've grown up quite a bit since I last saw you." Legolas chuckled.

"Well, my lord, it has been almost twenty years," Diorwen said sweetly.

Aragorn watched the transfer between his daughter and best friend. He placed his hand on Legolas's shoulder.

"Why don't we get you settled in? You've had a long journey." Aragorn led Legolas down many hallways to one of the finest bedrooms and then left him to rest for a while.

Diorwen

After the Prince went to his room the royal family dispersed. Diorwen walked out to the garden, her mother went to her private rooms, Eldarion went to his lessons, and Aragorn met with his councilors.

Diorwen sat by herself. She thought of her meeting with the Prince of Mirkwood. He was very handsome. Diorwen had never seen anyone like him.

Soon after her parents were married, Arwen's father and brothers had sailed for the Elvish Undying Lands along with many of the remaining elves. There had been no elves in Gondor, besides Arwen, until now.

Diorwen had heard many tales of Legolas from Aragorn. They were best friends and had been through so many perils before and during the War of the Ring.

Diorwen sat thinking of the handsome Prince of Mirkwood.

Aragorn

He had been with his councilors for hours and they had brought many things to his attention that needed to be taken care of.

"Is there anything else?" Aragorn looked around the table.

"Well yes. Just one more thing, Sire," Aragorn's chief advisor said quickly.

"What is it?" Aragorn inwardly groaned, he just wanted to leave.

"Sire, many kingdoms are rebuilt finally and they are strengthening their feeble peace treaties with marriages," the chief councilor said. "Diorwen is of the perfect age to be useful."

"Absolutely not!" Aragorn's anger flared red hot. "I will not use my daughter as a political pawn. If I am not a good enough diplomat my daughter will not suffer for it!" Aragorn stood to leave. "She will marry for love."

"Yes Sire," the councilor said meekly as the door slammed.

Arwen

Aragorn came into the Queen's private chamber in a huff. He paced in front of her chair as she read a book.

Finally, she calmly looked up. "What is it, melleth (love)?"

"They suggested I marry off Diorwen as a peace treaty." He stopped walked and looked down at his gorgeous wife.

"Well of course they did, but if you don't agree you don't have to. They were but suggesting the obvious."

"I'm not going to marry her off. My children will marry for love." Aragorn sat on the arm of her chair. "Like we did."

Legolas

He had never seen anything like Aragorn's daughter. He was standing on a balcony watching the Crown Prince and his sister sword fight below. Diorwen was good and could easily hold her own against Eldarion.

"She's something else, isn't she?" Arwen stepped up beside Legolas.

He nodded. "Aragorn had her educated in everything from the normal women studies to military strategy. He always said that if we didn't have a child of our own we would name her Heiress Presumptive," Arwen told him.

"Is she betrothed yet?" Legolas asked, turning to Arwen. Immediately he regretted the question. He didn't even know the girl, not to mention she was his best friend's daughter.

"Aragorn won't have her marry anyone but the one she loves and she hasn't found him yet." Arwen smiled.

Legolas watched the young woman's fiery red curls bounce as she deflected blows and threw her own at her brother. Finally she succeeded in disarming Eldarion.

Diorwen

At dinner Aragorn and Legolas told stories of the Fellowship. Diorwen and Eldarion hung on every word.

After the stories Aragorn ordered music and the royal couple danced around the floor. Arwen and Aragorn moved quickly and gracefully and Arwen's laughter filled the hall.

Eldarion pulled Diorwen to her feet and they joined their parents on the dance floor. The children weren't as graceful and they were constantly tripping over each other.

The next song was much slower and Legolas walked onto the floor. Diorwen assumed he would dance with her mother, but instead he tapped on Eldarion's shoulder.

"May I have this dance?" Legolas gave her a stunning smile and she went weak at the knees.

"Yes," she said quietly.

She felt one of Legolas's hands got o her waist and she put one of her hands on his shoulder, the other going in his larger, warm hand.

They danced in silence for while, until Legolas ended the quiet.

"You dance well, when you're not tripping over your brother." Legolas smiled down at Diorwen.

"Thank you." Diorwen blushed the color of her hair.

"I hear you are interested in horses," Legolas said, again breaking the silence.

"They are my passion." Diorwen's green eyes came to life.

"Perhaps you could show me the stables tomorrow?" He asked.

"I would be honored," Diorwen said, smiling.

"After breakfast?"

"Make it lunch."

Arwen

The royal couple watched their daughter and Legolas dance. They seemed to enjoy each other's company for both of them had beautiful smiles on their faces.

"She has grown up too quickly," Aragorn leaned closer to his wife.

"We both knew she would." Arwen looked at her husband.

"Soon someone will take her away from our court," Aragorn said sadly.

"Yes, but thanks to a wonderful father she will only go when and where she wants to." Arwen kissed his cheek. "Retire with me husband, I am tired."

The couple rose.

"To bed Eldarion," Aragorn commanded.

"What about Di?" The Crown Prince whined.

"Your sister is old enough to know when she is tired," Arwen said gently. She touched her son's shoulder and he rose as well, leaving his dancing sister behind.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this! I will try to update as soon as possible. Let me know what you think. No flames or hate comments, but everything else is most welcome!

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! I know this seems like just another mushy Legolas story, but if you will please stick with me I have other plans for me. I do not own LOTR. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three

Legolas

Breakfast with the royal family of Gondor was enjoyable. Diorwen didn't appear during or close thereafter breakfast to Legolas's curiosity. He spent the rest of the morning with Aragorn, until lunch.

When lunch came around Diorwen was still nowhere to be seen. Finally, when everyone was almost done she came into the dining hall with sleep still in her eyes.

"Good afternoon, daughter. Did you sleep well?" Aragorn asked.

Diorwen merely nodded and sat sleepily.

"You've been asleep all morning?" Legolas asked.

"She needs a lot of beauty sleep." Eldarion laughed.

"Eldarion please," Arwen said in her gently scolding way.

"Diorwen does enjoy her sleep." Aragorn chuckled.

Legolas smiled at her, making her blush scarlet.

Diorwen awakened slowly as she ate and got involved in the conversation.

"Diorwen offered to show me the stables after lunch," Legolas said.

"Di is the perfect person to show you." Arwen smiled.

"I want to go!" Eldarion exclaimed. Diorwen looked at her brother, he looked much younger than her even though they were a mere two years apart. He had Arwen's slow aging.

"You have studies, young man," Aragorn said firmly. The Crown Prince huffed and left the dining room.

Diorwen

Legolas offered his arm to the Princess as they walked to the stables.

"During the war I was given a magnificent horse, Arod. He was the best horse I have ever had." Legolas smiled at the memory.

"My father talked of the horses you two received from the Rohirrim. He used to let me ride with him on Brego when I was very small." Diorwen pushed the stable doors open.

"Which one is yours?" Legolas asked, looking at the docile mares.

"This one, Corudhor." Diorwen walked to a huge, brown stallion.

"You ride him?" Legolas asked in astonishment.

"Yes. He's calm with me. He was gift from my father a few years ago. He was sent from Rohan for my birthday," Diorwen said, stroking the horse's face and whispering to him in Elvish.

Listening to her calm voice soothed Legolas as well as Corudhor. "Did your mother teach you that?"

"Both of my parents. From an early age they spoke to me in the Common Tongue and Sindarin." Diorwen smiled at him, the handsome Prince of Eryn Lasgalen.

"Would you like to go for a ride?" Legolas asked.

"I would love to," Diorwen answered, becoming more confidant in his presence every minute.

Legolas

He watched her ride her big stallion as though she had done it her whole life. He watched the way her red curls bounced and a healthy pink came to her cheeks with the enjoyment and exhilaration of making the stallion run.

"Have your parents every taken you to the Glittering Caves?" Legolas asked.

"Of course, many times, but I wouldn't mind going with you."

Legolas spurred his horse, an invitation for a race.

The stallion surged ahead and passed Legolas. He laughed and tried to catch her, but his efforts were useless, the stallion was too fast.

Diorwen stopped and waited for Legolas to lead to her to the Caves. He came up beside her and they walked their horses the rest of the way.

"Here you are, Princess."

They were at the mouth of the caves and Legolas could see the brilliant stones. Legolas watched Diorwen pull a necklace out of the bodice of her dress. It was a brilliant stone, from the caves they stood before, set in a lovely mithril piece that Aragorn had asked Gimli to make for Diorwen's adoption.

"My father calls me the gem of Gondor," she said quietly.

"I can see why." Legolas reached over and stroked Diorwen's hand with the back of his fingers. "You are far more beautiful than any of these precious stones."

He immediately clamped his mouth shut. He couldn't control what he said around the Princess of Gondor, his best friend's gem.

"Goheno nin (forgive me)," he mumbled.

"Whatever for?" Diorwen asked walking deeper into the caves.

Legolas followed her and stopped beside her as she looked at the sparkling walls of the caves.

"I'm glad you came," Diorwen said quietly.

"As am I, Princess."

Legolas leaned towards her and let her come the rest of the way if she so pleased.

She did and their lips met.

Diorwen

A flame overcame her body as Legolas's tongue skillfully parted her lips for entrance. His hands pulled her closer at her waist and a passion swept through her like never before.

Diorwen wound her hands in his soft, flaxen hair as her heart thudded against his chest. She had never felt desire for a man as she did and it alarmed her and had her begging for more at the same time.

Legolas pulled away finally. He looked deep into Diorwen's emerald eyes. She gave a gentle smiled, her chest rising and falling heavily. He didn't apologize that time and she was glad for it.

Arwen

She stood on a balcony and watched her daughter and Legolas ride back in. She smiled to herself knowing that something had happened between them. She could see it in the way they rode close together, sometimes brushing each other's hands and continually smiling at each other. She hurried to find her husband.

Aragorn

His beautiful wife came into his study with a giant smile on her face.

"What has made you so happy today, melleth (love)?" He asked.

"Diorwen and Legolas seem to have become quite fond of each other since their stable tour and horseback ride." Arwen answered cheerfully.

"No," Aragorn said disbelieving. "He wouldn't do that to me. He is my closest friend. He wouldn't take my daughter from me." Sorrow came over the king's face.

"I didn't say he would, but perhaps he might. You can't have her forever, Aragorn." Arwen went to his chair and cradled his head against.

"Oh how I would like to. She is my gem, my only daughter. I can't bear to lose her. I just can't."

Legolas

After the ride Diorwen went to her room so Legolas went to his. He sat thinking of the Princess. He had never seen a woman like her before. She was beautiful of course, but in a way so different than he had ever seen. She always had a smile on her face and she was kind even to the lowliest of city dwellers as he had seen on his way back to the stables.

But he was Aragorn's daughter. He couldn't fall for his best friend's daughter. He knew Aragorn wouldn't like it and wouldn't understand. Legolas just didn't know if he could help it or not. Diorwen wasn't like any maiden he had ever come across and he couldn't keep himself from thinking about her.

Legolas laid back on the bed. He could hear her sweet laugh as she rode her stallion ahead of him. He could see her curls bouncing and her dancing eyes looking back at him. Every time Legolas pictured her he would then see Aragorn's angry face and he didn't want to hurt his friend, but Diorwen could be what he had been waiting for his whole life.

* * *

There you have it! I hope you loved it! I would love to know what you think and what I should do with this one. I like everything, but flames and hate comments! Keep it nice people. **I AM IN DESPERATE NEED FOR A ROLE PLAY PARTNER FOR MY NEXT STORY! LET ME KNOW IF YOU'RE INTERESTED!**

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	4. Chapter 4

Here is Chapter Four! I hope you love it! I do not own LOTR! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Four

Aragorn

He watched them at dinner that night, frowning. They shared smiles and private conversations and seemed to ignore everything around them.

Arwen took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Melleth (love), you mustn't worry so," she soothed.

As was usual in the King of Gondor's court, there was music after dinner. Legolas and Diorwen danced together for all of the songs, until Aragorn cut in.

"You don't mind my cutting in, do you daughter?" Aragorn looked at his beautiful daughter and he realized that he was being foolish; there was nothing he could do to prevent her inevitable departure.

"Not at all, Ada (father)," Diorwen answered, smiling up at her father.

"I see you and Legolas enjoy each other's company," Aragorn said quietly.

"He is a kind man. I can see why the two of you are such friends."

Aragorn nodded. Arwen had told him that Legolas may not be the one for Diorwen, but if he was Aragorn would trust him with his daughter, no matter how much it hurt for her to leave.

Legolas

He didn't know what it was about the Princess, but she captivated him. She had the kindest nature and an amazing sense of humor. He could see that Aragorn adored his daughter; they were closer than any father daughter pair he had ever seen.

Legolas watched them dance, their eyes lighting up as Aragorn spun his daughter around the floor. He smiled to himself.

"I think I shall retire for the night," Legolas told Arwen. She nodded and watched him leave the hall.

Arwen

She had a nightly ritual where she would go to Diorwen's room and brush her daughter's hair.

Arwen looked at her daughter in the mirror. "My daughter, you have grown so beautiful." She kissed the crown of Diorwen's head, who smiled at her mother.

"Your father had been thinking about you leaving us. He doesn't' want you to."

"Why would I leave?" Diorwen raised an eyebrow.

"To be married perhaps," Arwen said.

"I'm not getting married yet." Diorwen laughed. "That's absurd!"

"But it will happen someday," Arwen murmured. "And it will kill your father."

Diorwen watched her mother in the mirror. Arwen smiled down at Diorwen. Someday she would leave them and it would be hard on the whole family.

Legolas

He heard an all too familiar voice coming from the dining hall. When Legolas came around the corner he saw the only dwarf he would ever like.

"Gimli!"

The dwarf looked up from his breakfast. "Legolas!"

The pair embraced, both smiling. It had been a long time since they had seen each other.

"It has been too long, my friend!" Gimli exclaimed.

"It has," Legolas agreed.

Later that day the remaining Hobbits, Merry and Pippin, arrived. The four old friends walked through the gardens together while Aragorn met with his councilors.

Diorwen was walking through the gardens by herself. Gimli noticed Legolas staring after the Princess.

"So, my friend, have you sharpened your blade on that pretty lass yet?" Gimli asked blatantly.

"Gimli!" Legolas exclaimed. The two Hobbits sniggered.

"Well you're ogling her, lad." Gimli shrugged.

"That is Aragorn's daughter," Legolas said. "Of course I haven't." He continued to look after Diorwen as she wound through the garden.

Aragorn

That evening at dinner Aragorn announced that the arrival of the remaining Fellowship would be a state occasion.

"There will be much merriment throughout Minas Tirith in your honor." The King looked at the men that had been with him through the worst part of his life.

"And yours, Strider!" Merry piped up.

Diorwen smiled. Aragorn knew how much she loved such occasions. The people would love to see the royal family, especially the Princess.

"What a lovely idea, melleth (love)," the Queen smiled at Aragorn.

"My friend I have brought the perfect thing for such an affair," Legolas said.

"Eru only knows what that might be," Aragorn jested.

"Only several cases of my father's best wine." Legolas grinned.

"You can have that to yourself, elf. I'll not be taking part," Gimli grumbled.

"Oh, but Gimli, you used to claim to be the best drinker around." Legolas looked at Gimli with a smile dancing in his blue eyes.

"I am as long as the contest had nothing to do with elves or their liquor." Gimli grimaced at the memory of losing a drinking contest to a particular blonde elf in Rohan.

"Alright, my friend. More for the ones who can handle it." Legolas grinned and winked at Diorwen.

Aragorn noticed the winked between his daughter and best friend.

"Well I don't know about you al, but I'm exhausted." Aragorn stood and stretched.

"Ada (father), its only eight," Eldarion pointed out.

"There is much planning to be done tomorrow for the festivities that are to take place." Aragorn took Arwen's hand and pulled her to her feet.

Diorwen got up as well, not wanting to upset her father.

Legolas

The Hobbits, Gimli, and Legolas were left at the huge table after the royal family retired.

"Well that was strange," Pippin mused.

"I don't think he was really tired," Merry said, completely serious.

"Perhaps he doesn't like Legolas mooning over his daughter in front of everyone." Gimli shrugged innocently.

"I do not moon," Legolas said defensively.

"Then what do you call how you look at the lass?" Gimli asked.

Legolas didn't have anything to say, for he knew he was making his feelings all too clear for everyone to see.

The Princes stood and went to his rooms.

Diorwen

After he mother left she stayed sitting in front of the mirror. Diorwen thought of Legolas, as she had been doing frequently since he arrived. She looked at herself in the mirror wondering what he might think of her. She knew she was not beautiful like other maidens, but obviously he liked something about her.

* * *

So there you have it folks! I hope you enjoyed it. I would love to hear what you think. Comments are much appreciated as long as they are nice. No flames or hate comments please!

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	5. Chapter 5

So here is Chapter Five, folks. I'm particularly proud of it for some reason even though I know it's nothing special. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. I do not own LOTR!

* * *

Chapter Five

Legolas

He had taken charge of having the barrels of wine brought up from the wine cellars before everything was to begin. The city dwellers were all very excited about the festivities that were to take place, many of them were setting up booths to sell food and trinkets.

The royal family and their guests had a magnificent dinner before they went into the city.

"Alright everyone, enjoy the night!" Aragorn said jovially. Arwen took his arm and hey led their children and the guests out of the palace.

Legolas pulled Diorwen aside. "Princess, would you mind showing me around the city?"

"I would love to," Diorwen said warmly. She took his offered arm and they walked into the city together.

The people smiled and spoke to their princess and she spoke back as if she was one of them and that was the reason why they loved her. Legolas smiled and greeted them as she did when he was introduced. He was amazed as she spoke to every person as if she knew them personally and he figured that she did.

They stopped at all of the booths and though the vendors offered their products to their beloved princess freely she paid for them and then some.

They came across a particular booth and Diorwen became very excited and pulled Legolas to it.

"Ana makes the absolute best apple pie!"

The older woman, behind the booth, pulled a dish out with small sample bites on it. Diorwen picked one up.

"Try it!" She urged Legolas. He obliged and opened his mouth and allowed Diorwen to place the bite on his tongue.

When her fingers brushed his lips it sent a chill down his spine. It took him a moment to find anything to say about the pie, which wasn't exactly on his mind.

"It's delicious," he finally said. "We'll have to buy a whole piece." He pulled a few bronze pieces from his pocket and took the piece of pie from the woman.

The couple continued to walk and share the pie. As they walked back toward the palace the sound of music came to their ears. A large space had been cleared and many people were dancing.

Diorwen

Her parents were at the center of the floor, smiling and laughing with each other. They had remained so in love since the day they had met and it had always intrigued Diorwen.

The music changed and it became a lively step of Gondor.

"Do you know how to dance like that?" Diorwen asked.

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Then you can learn!" Diorwen grabbed his hand and yanked him onto the dance floor. Her feet moved to the beat and she smiled at Legolas.

He did his best to mimic her movements and soon got it. They faced each other and then came toward each other and touched hands and turned around each other. They danced so well together that everyone stood back to watch.

Aragorn

He watched, with his wife, as the pair danced and sense of jealousy came over him. He used to twirl his daughter around to the delight of the people, but now he was merely watching.

Arwen squeezed his hand, knowing what he was thinking. The dance finished and his daughter curtsied to his best friend. They were smiling brightly at each other and a wave of sorrow came over him.

Legolas

"Refreshment, princess?" Legolas asked.

"Please," Diorwen responded, pushing her fiery curls behind her ears.

Legolas walked away and came back a moment later with two goblets.

"Can I interest you in some wine from my home?" Legolas held out a goblet to her. She hesitantly took a sip.

"It's so sweet!" She said after a few sips. "I love it. Our wine here is so bitter." Diorwen took a long sip from the goblet. Legolas smiled as she put a hand to her head.

"It's very potent." He laughed and took the empty goblet from her small hands. Diorwen giggled.

"Legolas!" Gimli came up to the pair. "I have found the perfect game for you. You and your elvish perfection can surely win a prize," Gimli said sarcastically.

"Excuse me, princess. I must go and win a game apparently." Legolas bowed and left with his friends.

Diorwen

After Legolas left with Gimli and the Hobbits she walked to where the elvish wine was and drank another goblet full. It was just so sweet and delicious that she couldn't help herself.

Diorwen drank another glass and then another until she became completely intoxicated. Luckily most people had gone back to their homes and the event was coming to an end.

Diorwen walked very unsteadily to a near pillar and slid down it. She passed out sitting there and slumped over. What seemed like moments later someone scooped her up.

"Oh Eru, princess. What have you done?"

Diorwen just giggled as she became somewhat conscious.

"Do you remember how to get to your room, princess?" The voice asked. She pointed as her head slumped against her carrier's shoulder.

"That one!" She pointed to a door as they walked by. It swung open and Diorwen felt herself being lowered onto the bed as she drifted away again.

Legolas

He closed the princess's door behind him and began to his own rooms.

"What were you doing in there?" A voice asked from behind him. Legolas turned to see Aragorn standing in the middle of the hallway.

"It's not what it looks like, mellon (friend)," Legolas said.

"Then what is it?" Aragorn asked angrily. Normally he would never have accused Legolas of anything, but when his daughter was concerned it was a different story.

"The princess had too much Elvish wine. You didn't want me to leave her slumped against a pillar, did you?" Legolas retorted.

"Someone else could have done it," Aragorn stated.

"Is there a reason I couldn't?"

"None, other than the fact that I have seen the way you look and act towards Diorwen."

Legolas was taken aback. "I treat her with the utmost respect for a woman of her position."

"And you must remember her position. Diorwen is the Princess of Gondor. My daughter. Not one of your loose elf maidens in Mirkwood!" Aragorn raised his voice. "My daughter." He got quiet again. To Legolas he looked much older than he ever had. "Mine."

Arwen

She had begun to doze in their bed after Aragorn left. He had been tossing and turning so relentlessly that it had been a relief when he got up.

He came back in a huff and immediately began pacing. Arwen sat up drowsily.

"You'll never guess what I just saw," he said, without being prompted.

"What did you see, melleth (love)?" Arwen propped herself up with a few pillows.

"Well when I got up I just began walking around the palace, until I saw Legolas carrying Diorwen into her room." Aragorn looked at his wife expectantly.

"Why was Diorwen being carried?" Arwen asked.

"Apparently she was drunk," Aragorn shrugged.

"So he was just helping? He couldn't have been in there long." Arwen raised an eyebrow.

"Well no. Not long."

"Aragorn tell me you didn't do something stupid." She looked at her husband hard and when he didn't say anything she gave an exasperated sigh.

"What did you do? Did you accuse him of taking advantage of your intoxicated daughter?" Arwen got out of bed as her anger grew.

"Well-" Aragorn began, but was immediately cut off.

"Really Aragorn? You would accuse your best friend of such a thing?"

Aragorn hung his head.

"What has come over here melleth (love)?" Arwen sat back on the bed. Aragorn crawled into the bed close to his wife.

"She's my little girl, Arwen." Aragorn became somber. Arwen reached for him and her husband against her.

"Diorwen isn't little anymore." Arwen ran her fingers through Aragorn's grey flecked hair.

"Melleth (love), I was the one who used to twirl her around on the dance floor. I took care of her. I was the only man she thought of." Aragorn sighed. "And now I am the last man she thinks of."

"Estel, you will always be her father. Nothing can ever change that and you will always be a very important part of her life. How could you think someone could take your place?" Arwen pressed a kiss to the top of Aragorn's head.

* * *

There you have it. I hope you enjoyed reading it. I would love to know if you did or if you have any constructive criticism. All comments are welcome except flames and hate comments, so keep it nice please!

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	6. Chapter 6

Here is Chapter Six. This story is going to be much shorter than my other LOTR one. I hope you enjoy! I don't own LOTR.

* * *

Chapter Six

Legolas

Time passed quickly in Gondor and Legolas spent as much of it as he could with Diorwen. If someone would have asked him why, he wouldn't have had an answer; there was just something about her.

They had gotten physically closer as well and she made him go insane, by forever making him stop. She was a passionate creature, but he understood it was new and frightening to her.

One afternoon Legolas couldn't find her, even after he checked their usual places. He came upon Arwen in a corridor.

"Have you seen Diorwen lately?" He asked.

"No, I haven't. Have you checked the kitchens?"

"The kitchens?" Legolas was a little taken a back.

"Oh yes, she loves to cook. And cooks love to have her presence there."Arwen smiled, thinking fondly of her daughter.

"Thank you, my lady." Legolas bowed slightly to the Queen and went on his merry way to the kitchens.

Aragorn

He sat at his huge mahogany desk writing a letter to Eomer, King of Rohan. He heard his study door open and the almost silent footsteps of his wife. Aragorn signed the letter and looked up.

"Am I disturbing you?" Arwen asked quietly.

"You, melleth (love), are never a disturbance, only a pleasure." Aragorn smiled at his beautiful wife. She sat across from him and folded her hands on the desk gracefully. "Did you need something, though?"

"No, merely company. The children no longer need me. Eldarion is with his tutors and Diorwen-"

"With Legolas no doubt," Aragorn interrupted.

"Is there something so wrong with that?" Arwen raised one delicate eyebrow. "Perhaps they love each other, Estel. Is that so horrible? Perhaps they care about each other."

"Arwen, you must understand something. She is my daughter. It is terribly hard to even consider the thought of her in love with a man."

"But you have known Legolas forever. He is an honest, trustworthy, and loyal person. Who else would you want to take care of Diorwen?" Arwen rubbed her thumb over Aragorn's rough palm.

"He has had other maidens, Arwen!" He said exasperatedly.

"Do not get virtuous on me, Estel. Do not act as if he is the only one. And when asked, as you were, I am sure he would say they meant nothing."

Aragorn sighed. "I suppose you are right, melleth (love), as usual. He will be good to her."

"What happens happens and no one can stop it. She will be in good hands, if it even turns out that way." Arwen took his palm and brought it to her lips.

Diorwen

The amazing aromas floated around her and she was in heaven. She loved coming into the kitchens to cook or even just to help sometimes. Diorwen didn't have a lot of spare time, but she tried to use it to the best of her abilities.

That particular day the cooks had given her her own corner to cook in. Diorwen had soup going on the stove and was mixing dough for her favorite bread.

Once she had it in the oven and baking she hopped onto the counter and sat waiting.

"Something smells absolutely delicious," someone whispered dangerously close to her ear.

Diorwen jumped off the counter. Her cheeks turned pink when she saw Legolas, ashamed at being caught in such an undignified manner. He kissed her rosy cheeks and pulled her into an embrace.

Diorwen's mouth easily found Legolas' and they remained attached in the dark corner of the kitchen for a long while.

She only pulled away when she knew the bread was done. The scent of fresh bread was mouth-watering as it came out of the oven.

"How did you know it was done? You didn't even check it," Legolas said.

"I just know." Diorwen shrugged.

"It's perfect!" Legolas exclaimed after he tried a piece of the delicious sweet bread. "If you weren't a princess, you could surely be a cook."

That statement struck a particular chord with Diorwen. She looked at Legolas for a moment before speaking.

"If things had turned out differently I could have been a cook, or a maid, or a gardener, or anything else common." A tear came to her green eye. "I am no princess."

Legolas took a step towards her. "You are a Princess of Gondor. You were chosen by the King and Queen."

"They are not my parents. My parents were commoners." Tears slid down her cheeks.

"Aragorn and Arwen love you more than anything. You are their daughter, the Princess of this Realm and the people love you as such. You could not be loved more."

Diorwen was silent for a moment.

"And I would love you if you were a butcher's daughter." Legolas put a finger under her chin and lifted her face to his.

Legolas

He was nervous. They had never spoken of their love before and he didn't even know if she felt the same. It took her a few moments to speak.

"You love me at all?" She asked, shocked.

"I do," Legolas responded without thinking twice. "You are the kindest, friendliest, most beautiful woman I have ever met."

Diorwen smiled up at him. "I believe I feel the same way about you."

Legolas smiled and put his hands on either side of her face. "I love you, Diorwen." He put his mouth to hers and let the passion sweep them away.

Arwen

She stood at the door of the kitchen and watched the exchange between her daughter and Legolas. He was kind to her and they enjoyed each other's company, there was nothing wrong with that. Legolas would take excellent care of Diorwen if it ever came to that, and they would be very happy together.

Arwen continued to watch until they kissed. She turned away with a smile on her face and went to check on her youngest child, who should have been at his lessons, but was probably not.

Diorwen

Passion engulfed her as Legolas' tongue begged for entrance and his hands roamed over her body. She thought she might with the pleasure.

Finally she pulled away, her heart pounding and chest heaving. Legolas pushed her fiery curls behind her ears, his eyes glazed over with desire.

Diorwen argued with herself in her head for a moment before bursting out, "You must come to my room this night!"

Legolas stared at her for a moment. "I could not, not before we are wed."

"I cannot wait that long," Diorwen said desperately. "Please."

Legolas knew he wanted her and here she stood begging him.

"Diorwen this is a big decision," he began slowly.

"I know what I want," she said hotly.

"If you are sure, I will come."

Diorwen nodded.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Reviews are much appreciated. No flames or hate comments, but constructive criticism is welcomed.

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	7. Chapter 7

Here is Chapter Seven. I hope you enjoy it! I do not own LOTR.

* * *

Chapter Seven

Legolas

The evening meal that night seemed to take years for Legolas. His hands were clammy and he couldn't make himself meet Aragorn's eyes at all. He noticed Diorwen's eyes never left his face.

He had no qualms for himself. As a royal prince of Mirkwood he was not expected to remain pure until his wedding. There had been a few other maidens over the years, but non with anything near the royal status of Diorwen, Princess of Gondor.

Legolas truly loved her; he had never felt the same about any of the others. There wasn't the instant desire with Diorwen, he had genuinely wanted to know her, and now that he knew her, his desire was stronger than anything he had ever felt.

Arwen

After dinner the Queen spent some time with her husband before going to her daughter's room.

Diorwen was waiting for her mother in front of her mirror. Arwen took the brush from the vanity and ran it through the curls. Her daughter seemed distracted.

"Is everything alright, Di?" Arwen asked softly.

"Of course, Naneth (mother)." She smiled at Arwen in the mirror. "Just not tired."

Arwen nodded, she came around to the side of the stool and knelt beside her daughter. "I love you," she whispered, kissing Diorwen's cheek and leaving.

Diorwen

She stayed sitting in front of the mirror for a few moments, staring at herself, before she heard the door open. Diorwen didn't glance over, she only saw him when he stood behind her in the mirror. He gently moved her hair behind her shoulders and her heart began to pound. She was so unsure of what was to come.

Legolas kissed her bare neck. "Are you scared?" He whispered in her ear.

"I know nothing of intimacy," Diorwen said quietly.

"As you should not, Diorwen." Legolas knelt beside her. "Are you sure you want to, in such circumstances?"

"Yes I am sure."

That was all the confirmation he needed. He took Diorwen to the bed and began to teach her of passion.

Legolas

He watched her fall asleep on his shoulder, her heavy lids finally closing over emerald eyes. Her breathing got deeper and her freckled face was peaceful.

The night had been long, but very satisfying for both of them, Legolas hoped. Diorwen had been very hesitant at first, but when he had shown her the pleasure he could bring her she had let her passion loose.

The sun began to come up pink over the horizon and Legolas carefully got of the bed so they wouldn't be discovered in such a state. He dressed and went to his chambers to get fresh clothes and a bath.

Legolas had to find Aragorn, for he desired greatly to speak with him. He looked in his study and everywhere else, but couldn't find him so he sat on the floor outside the master bedchamber, waiting for the King to appear.

Aragorn

He emerged from his bedroom and nearly tripped on the stretched out legs of Legolas.

"What in Eru's name are you doing?" Aragorn asked bleary eyed and confused.

"Waiting for you actually," Legolas responded, standing up.

"Me? What for?"

"I would like to speak with you, if that is alright?"

Aragorn looked at him warily, worried of the topic. "Let us go to the study."

He led the way, not talking until the study door was closed.

"What did you want to speak to me about, mellon nin (my friend)?" Aragorn asked, sitting down behind his mahogany desk.

Legolas sat quietly in the other chair. Aragorn looked at him expectantly.

"Well. . . obviously you have noticed the time Diorwen and I have spent together." Legolas swallowed hard.

"Go on," Aragorn prompted.

"We have come to know each other quite well and Diorwen is an amazing young woman."

"She is also my daughter," Aragorn reminded his friend.

"This is why I come to you, with the utmost respect, to ask for her hand." Legolas sat nervously watching Aragorn, who had gone quiet.

"Legolas you are my best friend, we have been through so much together," Aragorn said solemnly. "This is a difficult thing for you to ask of me."

"I understand. I hope you would know that I would take the very best care of her. Her happiness would be my main priority." Legolas looked pleadingly at his long-time friend.

Aragorn gave a small smile. "I could think of no one better to take care of my Gem of Gondor."

Legolas beamed and Aragorn returned the smile.

Arwen

The Queen of Gondor sat by the bedroom window, sketching the scene outside. She didn't look up when her husband entered.

"I've done it," Aragorn sighed as he flopped on the bed.

"Done what, melleth (love)?" Arwen continued her sketching.

"Given Legolas my permission."

Arwen looked up smiling. "I am so proud of you, Estel."

Diorwen

The Princess sat at her desk writing to her childhood friend, the Princess of Rohan. She sealed the letter just as she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in!" She called.

Legolas hurried in, looking at her excitedly.

"What is it?" Diorwen laughed lightly at the eager expression on his face.

Legolas knelt before Diorwen and searched for the right words. He looked at her earnestly and said simply, "Be my wife, Diorwen."

Diorwen's face fell and Legolas became concerned. His concern increased after she didn't say anything.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I cannot."

"Why?"

"You would die. I do not want that to happen on my account." She looked at him sadly.

"That is my choice, Diorwen."

The Princess only shook her head.

Legolas stood up. "Diorwen, please," he begged quietly.

"No, I cannot."

Legolas looked at her sadly, almost pathetically, before leaving the room.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! If you did or you think I could use some constructive criticism I would love to hear it. No hate comments or flames por favor!

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	8. Chapter 8

Here is the end of the Gem of Gondor! I hope you enjoy it! I do not own LOTR.

* * *

Conclusion

Aragorn

He paced outside the closed door. Eldarion was sitting on the bench along the wall watching his nervous father.

It pained him to hear his daughter's screams and moans from inside.

He had been confused when Legolas had left unexpectedly, furious when Arwen had told him of their daughter's pregnancy, and finally supportive.

Gimli had sent Aragorn a farewell letter telling him of the ship the elf and dwarf had built to sail for Valinor.

Aragorn could hear his wife's soothing words to Diorwen, trying to calm the exhausted Princess. He continued his pacing throughout the night.

Arwen

She held Diorwen's hand through everything and soothed her exhausted and panicked daughter.

The Queen had not been shocked when Diorwen had revealed her pregnancy, but supportive and helpful throughout the whole thing.

Now was no different. Arwen wiped her daughter's sweaty face and gave her water. She was a soothing presence with her elvish encouragements to Diorwen.

"You can do this, Di. I know you can."

Diorwen

The pain had gone on and on, never seeming to end. It was blinding and exhausting.

Finally, she had been instructed to push. The pushing went on for hours until finally there was unimaginable pain and then a sweet release.

"A beautiful baby boy, Your Highness!" The midwife exclaimed taking the baby to clean.

When he was returned to Diorwen she took a good look at her son. He had blue eyes, a platinum blond tuft of hair, and small pointed ears.

"What will you call him?" Arwen asked softly.

"Eruantien (gift of Eru)."

* * *

There is the end! I hope you loved it! If you did or you can think of something I need to work on, just let me know. No hate comments or flames please! Everything else is most welcome!

Happy reading,

Avonmora


End file.
